


New Beginnings

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Donuts, Fear, First Meeting, FrostIron - Freeform, God of Mischief, M/M, Nightmares, Tony/Loki - Freeform, emeralds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony escapes to his favourite doughnut shop to escape from his nightmares, but the trouble is only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

He fought the Chitauri, conversed with Loki, flew a missile through a portal into deep Space and almost died on the way back down, winning them the war.  
All before 5pm, obviously, because he was Tony fucking Stark and he sailed easily through everything. No problem.

-3 years later-

Screaming and crying, he tore himself awake from another nightmare. The bed was drenched in sweat and his muscles ached from tossing and turning so much..  
He had to give himself an hour to relax, calm down, remember the invasion was 3 years ago, Tony..  
Groaning quietly, he dragged himself out of bed and through to his bathroom and turned the shower on high. He had nightmares every night, nightmares consisting of darkness and emeralds, screaming himself hoarse long before he even woke up, quieting only because he had lost his voice again..  
He noticed that, at some point, the bathroom had filled with steam so he let himself into the shower, hissing as the hot water flowed over his body, soothing his aching muscles some. He washed the sweat and terror from his body, rinsing for a good hour again before getting out and drying himself off.  
He threw on his usual loose fitting jeans and AC/DC shirt before forcing himself to leave the Tower, he wanted donuts but he was technically on a hiatus from them (thanks Pepper) so he couldn't send a lackey out to get them.

He started wandering down the street towards his favourite doughnut place, lost in his thoughts as he walked in the warm sunshine, waving absentmindedly to a few Iron Man fans. His mind was cracked, plagued by the darkness he had conquered 3 years ago, he knew there was a symbolism to the emeralds, although he could never figure it out..

He came back to reality as he reached the doughnut place, he put on a charming smile and walked through the door, heading straight for the till to order his usual. Something had.. What? Something had niggled at him as he walked in and he quickly glanced round, not noticing anything off, except.. Him. The man in the corner. With the black hair. With the green (emerald) eyes. It couldn't be..

He walked over, fighting against the rising bubble of panic, and sat down in front of the pale man, hoping to utter fuck he was wrong, but.. He never was.

Loki was sitting in front of him. The fucking God of Mischief was frequenting a doughnut place and looking comfortable as he did it.


End file.
